wizard101_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackMist Clan
BlackMist Clan is no longer up due to inactivity of Leader since the ending of Free Realms. Deputy and Head Warrior have moved to another clan ::::::::::::: Violetstar for Candi - Black Mist clan.jpg Whitestone - MEE.jpg Whitestone's drawings of Clan cats: = WhiteAndViolet.jpg|Violetstar and Whitestone. Original Artist: Captain Morwen on DeviantART WELCOME! Hey Guys and Welcome ! This is Black Mist ! Here, you will see news about our clan, our ranks and anything else that we put up on here :) Now, since Wizards doesn't have guilds, you're going ot have to rrreeeaalllyy pay attention to this wiki ! And if you leave the clan, then you need to tell us, so we can remove you ! If you join, make sure to add us on Wizards ! Another thing is that who ever joins, we'll creat a group for everyday so that we can have group chat ! So pay attention to that too ! Thanks ! PS You can add your name below if you would like if we haven't already :) '' Whitestone's Note - "Goodbye Free Realms" ''9:02 PM 31March14 '' Thank you Free Realms for giving me another chance at the clans. You have given me a chance to have leadership again, and over 400 people who loves warriors just as much as I do. Last night, 30March14, was the last Gathering of the clans on Free Realms. At somebody's lot, having games and only fun. Last night, we were given a time to just be allies and have fun. Golden.jpg|Violetstar as a real cat - Leader cat.jpg|Spiritclaw as a real cat - Deputy 103120595.UeYxssuI.IMG_0125dpp.jpg|Whitestone as a real cat - Head Warrior Calico-face.jpg|Spottedclaw as a real cat - Senior Warrior Twilightstar.jpg|Heatherstride as a real cat - Junior Warrior black-cat-moon1.jpg|Ashpaw as a real cat - Apprentice Black Mist clan came from Free Realms, from Violetstar. Thank you, for accepting me into your clan, thank you for giving me an apprentice, thank you for teaching me new fighting skills, and helping me to improve my self-confidence a little. Thank you to Owl(Flamestar) Leader to Hazeclan, who was my first leader, and first real clan on Free Realms. You also gave me a chance at the clan, and at being a warrior. Thank you, Owl, for trusting me to look after the clan for that week you were out. And thank you, Violet, for trusting me to become the Head Warrior.. Some people might say that Warrior Cats are stupid.. They're not. They change you, and for the best. I am a true Warrior Cat at heart, and Thank you, Free Realms, for giving us that chance, to bring out our true Warrior <3 -Whitestone News We are now officially on Wizards, With Free Realms ended. - 31March14 9:30pm Its GreenLeaf!! :D Lol Spiritclaw has found her way to the wiki! -> yay :D <- So Black Mist might become more active. - Violetstar is still busy though High Ranks '''LEADER' : Violetstar '- ( Autumn Star'' ) ''she-cat with darker underbelly. Scar on belly with Brown eyes'' : APPRENTICE: '''DEPUTY : Spiritclaw '- ( Alia Spirit'' ) '''grey she-cat with blue eyes : APRENTICE: MEDICINE CAT '- None atm : ''MED APPRENTICE: '''HEAD WARRIOR : Whitestone - ('' Benajmain SilverStone''/''Rebecca IceEyes'' ) short-haired she-cat with unusual ice-blue eyes : :: APPRENTICE: '' Senior Warriors *Spottedclaw ( Scarlet StarBlade'' ) black, white, orange, and brown She-cat **Apprentice: * **Apprentice: * **Apprentice: Junior Warriors * Heatherstride ( Heather Strider) calico she cat, orange , black, and grey splotches ** Apprentice: * ** Apprentice: * **Apprentice: Apprentices *Ashpaw (Fallon AshBlade)' she-cat, full white stripe from above the nose to tail tip, very short tail deep scars on most of the face, unusual red eyes ' Queens and Kits: * **Kits: * **Kits: Description of us ;) : We are Loyal and Kind ! We don't leave anybody behind ! We train almost every day and we are active almost everyday ! In black mist we look after each other and respect our leaders ! You can build a great Friendship in our Clan & We always look up to star clan ! Warrior Rules : Warriors will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts'. : No Lolly Gagging in camp, will usually always be work to do ! : Pay attention to Group chat at all times ! Apprentice Rules : Apprentices will listen to all Leader, Deputy, Head Warrior and their mentors with no 'buts' ! : No Lolly gagging in camp; should be training with mentor ! : Don't go on patrols alone or out side the camp without a warrior's supervision ! : Respect those older than your self ! Kit Rules : Kits will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts' ! : Kits do not hunt or go on boarder patrols - stay in camp at all times or with your mother ! Camp And Territory *'Camp' : Rebecca AngelCaster's house -> This is another char. of Whitestone <- *'Territory' : How To Join ! #Add Autumn Star #Add Bejamine SilverStone/ Rebecca AngelCaster #Or, simply Comment :) #Hope you can Join !